


A Typical Morning In The Bunker

by Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Early Mornings, Gen, cas asleep, check on your boys, dean asleep, sam asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me
Summary: A typical morning for you, starts with looking after your boys.





	A Typical Morning In The Bunker

It was another typical morning for you, awake at 7am in your bedroom in the bunker. You go on the normal walk down to the kitchen but taking a detour to the bathroom on the way like you do every morning. Every morning was the same for you and you liked it that way.

Like you always do in the morning, you stopped outside Dean’s bedroom and you peer into his bedroom. As usual, you find him asleep on top of the covers, his face buried into the pillow, mouth open dribbling onto the pillow. You walk slowly into his room, as to not wake him, and watch him sleep for a couple minutes. You grab the spare blanket from the chair, pulling it softly over him. You thought you woke him up when he grunted softly in his sleep, but he didn’t wake, just buried himself under the blanket. You smiled, tucked him in, and turned quietly and left the room, closing the door halfway behind you.

The next door you came across was to Cas’s room. You softly open his door, and you walk in. You usually find him in the bed, but this morning it was a little different. He was curled up on the couch that Dean had put in his room. He was leant on his arm and curled up under his trench coat. You thought he looked adorable like that. Cas was secretly your favourite, you could almost say you loved him. You decided to place a blanket on top of him too, as you didn’t think the coat over him was enough. So, you grabbed the dark blue throw you loved, that Cas often wrapped you up when you were cold and placed it over his body and tucked it up against his shoulders. He grumbled softly but began snoring again almost instantly. You giggled, and kissed Cas’s forehead leaving the room quietly closing the door fully this time.

And your last detour on the way to the kitchen was Sam’s room. You walked into Sam’s room, he’s the only one that is in bed, curled up under his doonas and extra blanket snoring away, but it still made you happy to see Sam was so cosy and warm and happy. You walked up to the side of Sam’s bed, adjusting his blankets until he was covered up to his shoulders. His soft snores was all you noticed, and you watched him sleep just for a few moments before you decided you would let him sleep as well. You head out of his room and down to the bunker kitchen to collect some breakfast until the boys woke up.  
Once you reached the kitchen, you collected yourself some of Sam’s muesli and some coffee and you sat down at the table, opened your laptop that was sat on the table between Sam and Dean’s and waited for your boys to wake up.

You never wanted to change this routine of yours, looking after the boys was your one main concern and that’s the way it was going to stay.

The End 


End file.
